


Pinocchio's Plight

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Morgana wins, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana visits her brother in the dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinocchio's Plight

"Brother-dearest, you look ever so sad," Morgana said as she stepped up to the bars of the cell, her lower lip pushing out in an exaggerating manner.

Arthur used the minimal amount of slack he'd been afforded to rattle the chains that bound his arms over his head and glared.

With a wave of her hand, the door unlocked and Morgana stepped inside. She lifted a low stool from the far corner and placed it near Arthur's side. Balancing the plate she was carrying on one hand, she rearranged her skirts with the other and perched daintily beside him. Morgana laid her hand softly on Arthur's cheek and his head rolled deliberately away from her. Pretending to be unaffected, she lifted a cube of cheese and held it out to him.

When he ignored her, she forced it between his teeth only for him to spit the masticated wad at her a minute later. She let her gaze harden. "You'll need your strength, Arthur, for tonight. I have another crew of soldiers ready to swear fealty to me in exchange for a few minutes of your...time."

"I'd rather die," Arthur spat.

"Someday, you will." Morgana stood, pulled the stool out of Arthur's reach and placed the plate on it. Then, she drew his face back toward her, pressing lingering kisses to his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. 

"But not today," she whispered. "Not while you're of any use to me."

Arthur yanked his head away from her, slamming it against the stone wall of the dungeon.

Morgana trailed her fingertips through his matted, filthy hair. "We were both beautiful once. You still could be, if you smiled...Smile for me, Arthur."

When he scowled instead, she lifted his head and pushed it back against the wall again. He winced and cried out, but she only twisted his hair more tightly in her grasp. "Smile, Brother, and I will have your hands shackled behind you instead of above you..."

Arthur forced a wooden smile, flat, lifeless and as empty as Morgana's victory felt. She nodded and slipped away. "I'll send the guard."


End file.
